JOONMYEON STORY
by Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon
Summary: krisho hanya kisah suho yang biasa saja
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

"HANYA KISAH SUHO SAAT HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH"

YAOI

CAST : - KIM JOONMYEON

- WU YI FAN

TBC


	2. Puisi Cinta

JOONMYEON STORY

KRISHO

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang penuh bencana bagi seluruh murid baru Exotics Internasional High School

karena ini adalah saat mereka akan melakukan MOS atau Masa Orientasi Siswa yang dikenal juga dengan OSPEK dengan bimbingan para senior iblis selama 14 hari -hahaha- #tawaiblisauthor

terlihat seorang namja berambut merah yang amat-amat imut tengah berdiri kebingungan mencari seseorang

tiba-tiba seorang namja berpipi bakpao menepuk bahunya.

"Suho" panggil namja itu

"Xiumin-ah aku pikir siapa ?" suho berbalik menatap namja itu a.k.a Xiumin

"Ummph Xiumin-ah Luhan dimana ?" Xiumin menggeleng

namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka

"ehem" saat keduanya berbalik terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dan juga manis

"Luhan/ie"

"dari mana saja kau tadi ?"

"ada deh" Xiumin memutar bola matanya bosan

"ehem tes-tes 123, 123 sayang semuanya"

terlihat seorang yeoja dibalik podium yang berada di tengah lapangan sekolah

"itu siapa ?" Suho menunjuk yeoja itu

"itu Lee songsaenim" jawab Luhan

"ehem anak-anak yang masih dilapangan silahkan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, Saya ulangi anak-anak yang masih dilapangan silahkan memasuki kelasnya masimg-masing CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT" teriak yeoja itu membuat seluruh murid yang ada disana termasuk Suho Xiumin dan Luhan berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu.

-Skip Time-

"aduh dimana sih kelasnya ?" Suho terus berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah itu, hingga berhenti tepat disebuh kelas.

'huh semoga ini kelasny'

-tok tok-

suho mengetuk pintu kelas itu

-cklek-

nafas suho tercekat ketika ia melihat seorang namja berkulit tan dihadapannya

-Skip Time-

"oh jadi seperti ini sikapmu sebagai murid baru ?" Kai namja berkulit tan itu mmbentak Suho didepan kelas, sementara Suho hanya menunduk menahan air matanya.

"sudahlah, Jonginie jangam menjadi sunbae yang kejam" ucap seorang namja bermata bulat yang sangat imut

"Kyumgie hyung... haish baiklah"

"murid baru, Kau tidak akan dihukum kali ini, tapi Kau harus membuat sebuh 'puisi cinta' arraa ?"

Kai menatap namja bernama Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O lalu menatap Suho tajam

"ne Sunbaenim" Suho segera berlari menuju tempat duduk yang kosong

"wow, Kau hebat, bru datang sudah buat masalah kkkk~" ucap seorang namja disamping Suho yang duduk disamping jendela itu

sementara Suho hanya menatap keluar jendela dan berkata "terserah"

"oya Aku Oh Sehun kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, namamu siapa ?"

"aku Kim JoonMyeon kau bisa memanggilku Suho"

-Skip Time-

-Suho House-

Suho kini berada dikamarnya dan membaca kertas yang berisi hal-hal yang harus dilakukan saat ospek besok

"AKHH~" Suho mengacak rambutnya sendiri

"buat 'puisi cinta' saja belum, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Suho entah pada siapa.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ok kali ini segitu aja ceritanya, oya disini Kris emang belu muncul tapi chapter selanjutnya Kris muncul kok.

Oya ini memang ff KRISHO dan maaf prologny pendek banget habis kemari itu aku buru-buru, maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek, namany juga author baru.

Untuk semua yang sudah mau review gomawo ne, dan yang baru baca plissssssssss RnR ne...


	3. Myeonie

**KRISHO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho duduk dengan gelisah di bangkunya, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Suho, "Kau kenapa sih ?"

"a-aku takut sehunnah"

"makanya jangan telat "

tiba-tiba nafas Suho tercekat melihat Kai dan D.O memasuki kelas

Kai menyeringai menatap Suho

"kau bocah, cepat kemari, baca puisimu"

Suho berdiri dan berjalan dengan gemetar, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang diambang pintu

"ehm" terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde tengah bersandar pada sisi pintu itu

Suho terpesona melihat namja itu.

"jadi seperti ini tindakanmu pada siswa baru ?"

"tidak Kris, ini tidak-"

"iya Kris, Kai bahkan ingin menghukum siswa baru itu"

D.O memotong ucapan Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum kaku pada Kris

"sudahlah, kau Myeonie chagii, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat duduk mu otteh?"

wajah Suho memerah mendengar ucapan Kris, kemudian ia segera berlari menuju tempat duduknya

'bagaimana dia tahu namaku ?'

Suho bahkan tak menyadari bahwa seisi kelas -minus Kris dan Suho- tengah terbengong dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum santai menanggapinya

.

-Skip Time-

.

.

"Suhoooooooooooo ambilkan buku'ku"

"Suho ambilkan makanan'ku"

"Suho kerjakan tugas'ku"

"SUHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

terlihat Suho tengah menjadi pembantu dari para sunbae-sunbaenya

'ummaaaaaa aku lelah' batin Suho

"hai Suho"

Suho menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum padanya, Sehun menghampiri Suho, kemudian meraih tangan Suho dan menarik Suho pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak disangka ternyata Kris menatap kepergian keduanya dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

ah gomawo udah review semua, mian baru update dan pendek banget :(

RnR okeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. EHM

**KRISHO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah, mentari menyinari dunia tanpa menyakiti sang malaikat, yaa malaikat kita Kim Jonnmyeon, namun tiada angin tiada hujan uri angel tak mau menampakkan senyumnya bahkan Sehun yang sedari tadi disampingnya-pun teracuhkan.

"hyung"

"..."

"hyung.."

"..."

"hyung...!"

"..."

"HYUNG...!"

dengan kesal Sheun meneriaki Suho, "hyu-" "ne"

"eh"

"kau melamunkan apa hyung ?"

"Kris sunbae"

jawab Suho santai

"MWO"

'omo, sepertinya aku sudah tuli ?' pikir Sehun

"kau tak tuli Sehunna aku memang sedang melamunkan Kris sunbae"

Suho bahkan seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sehun,

"tapi kenapa kau melamunkannya ?"

"karna aku bingung bagaimana dia mengenalku ?"

"mungkin kau mengenalnya dulu"

"hmm mungkin"

.

.

.

dengan santai Kai, D.O, dan Kris memasuki kelas itu,

Suho sedari tadi hanya menunduk saja, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa Kris sudah berada disampingnya

"ehm"

"ah ne"

Suho tersentak mendapati Kris disampingnya

'Sehun mana ?'

"kau kenapa Myeonnie ? kau sakit ?"

seketika wajah Suho memanas saat telapak tangan Kris menyentuh dahinya

"kau benar-venar sakit ?"

"wajahmu memerah, bagaimana kalau kau ke UKS saja ? ayo biar ku antar"

Hup

Kris mangangkat Suho ala Bridal style, tak menyadari bahwa seisi kelas terus memperhatikan keduanya, sementara Kris tersenyum penuh arti dan Suho masih mencerna semua yang baru terjadi.

"huh dasar naga mesum itu, dia mengusirku cuma karna ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kris hyung" ucap Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris sunbae mengenalku ya ?"

omona pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini yang dikeluarkan oleh uri angel Suho,

"tentu"

"ehm Myeonnie bisakah kau memanggilku HYUNG saja ?"

"ne h-hyung"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Suho, sementara wajah Suho kembali memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

mksih bgi yg mw review dn maaf lma bru update, udh gtu dikit lgi -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**KRISHO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ehm hyung sebenarnya sejak kapan kau mengenalku ?"

"jadi begini myeonnie, dulu kita bertemu pertama kali ditaman.."

.

.

.

.

.

flashback

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat seorang bocah berambut blonde tengah memeluk bocah lainnya "myeonnie sudahlah jangan menangis lagi"

"huwee T_T tidak mau.."

"myeonnie tenang ne, nanti hyung belikan es krim yg baru"

dengan mata berbinar bocah yang dipeluknya itu menatap bocah blonde itu

"tapi hyung kita baru saja bertemu, tapi aku sudah menyusahkanmu apa tidak apa apa"

"tidak apa apa kok, asal myeonnie janji.."

"ne myeonnie akan berjanji pada hyung, tapi janji apa ?"

"myeonnie janji harus menjadi pacar hyung kalau sudah besar, bagaimana myeonnie mau?"

"ne mau" dengan yakin bocah itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"j-jadi h-hyung adalah yifannie hyung ?"

Suho dengan ragu menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca - kaca, Kris tersenyum dan bukannya menjawab ia malah mengacak rambut Suho

lali berjalan menuju pintu UKS, ia menggenggam knop pintu UKS lalu berkata "menurutmu ?"

Suho dengan air mata berlinang segera berlari ke arah Kris, namun sayang Kris telah meninggalkan UKS

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG..."

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG !"

Suho segera bangun dan menatap Sehun yang ada didepannya "Sehunna, K-kris hyung mana ?"

"oh Kris, dia sudah pulang daritadi, memangnya kau ke-"

"ya hyung kau mau kemana ?"

sebelum Sehun selesai bicara Suho bahkan meninggalkannya begitu saja, "aish dasar" gerutu Sehun

.

.

.

.

"s-sunbae mian apa kau melihat Kris hyung?"

"ah Kris ya ? kurasa dia di lapangan basket " ucap D.O, Suho segera berlari meninggalkan D.O yang hanya terkaget.

.

.

.

.

.

dengan tergesah - gesah Suho berlari menuju lapangan namun perlahan lututnya terasa panas dan matanya perih, langkahnyapun melambat, dan akhirnya ia berhenti ketika melihat Kris tengah berciuman dengan salah satu sunbaenya 'Tao', "eh" Suho tersentak ketika ada telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"jangan dilihat hyung"

ucap sang pemilik mata itu, yang Suho ketahui bahwa itu suara Sehun "hiks" Suho tak sengaja terisak sehingga membuat Kris tersadar dan melepaskan ciumannya "S-suho" Kris berusaha mendekati mereka namun Sehun telah lebih dahulu berlari bersama Suho

.

.

.

.

"hiks Sehunna.."

rengek Suho dalam pelukan Sehun, "uljima hyung sssh", 'awas saja kau Kris' Sehun terus menggeram dan mempererat pelukannya pada Suho, kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dimata Sehun, sementara Kris terus menatap kosong pada Sehun dan Suho dari kejauhan 'apa kau juga menyukainya Oh Sehun?'.

'sepertinya akan menarik' terlihat jelas seringaian terulas diwajah Tao.

.

.

.

.

"hmm enak " ucap Suho riang dengan tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja hyung, makanya aku suka sekali dengab bubble tea ini" Sehun ikut tersenyum manatap Suho, setidaknya ia dapat membut Suho kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

. TBC


End file.
